El Hijo de la Luna, El Amante del Sol
by andrea.p.pena.56
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo se sentía traicionado, roto y un completo inútil, pero sobretodo abandonado. Después de perder sus poderes de Shinigami sus amigos lo dejan a un lado y esto termina por romperlo, desesperado Ichigo desaparece de Karakura para que 18 años después al pequeño pueblecito lleguen dos medios hermanos con un año de diferencia de apellido Kurosaki. Resumen completo Dentro.
1. Prologo

El Hijo de la luna, El Amante del Sol.

Resumen: Kurosaki Ichigo se sentía traicionado, roto y un completo inútil, pero sobretodo abandonado. Después de perder sus poderes de Shinigami sus amigos lo dejan a un lado y esto termina por romperlo, desesperado Ichigo desaparece de Karakura para que 18 años después al pequeño pueblecito lleguen dos medios hermanos con un año de diferencia de apellido Kurosaki, aclamando querer reconciliar a su Papa con su antigua familia… ¿Qué significa todo esto?

* * *

Prologo

Ichigo estaba…

Ok ni el mismo sabia como estaba, pero creía firmemente que estaba más borracho que… De acuerdo tampoco estaba TAN borracho, o por lo menos no tanto como sus idiotas compañeros de la facultad.

Ichigo simplemente no sabía ni qué carajo estaba haciendo en ese bar, el solo se había dejado arrastrar por sus compañeros que querían celebrar que los exámenes de Universidad habían terminado, en lo personal Ichigo creía firmemente que deberían festejar solo cuando hayan pasado con buena nota los exámenes… pero bueno no importaba ahora.

Lo que realmente importaba era que Al fin habían acabado esos estúpidos (realmente, estúpidos) exámenes Infernales, si no supiera mejor diría que la Sr. Dodds* era una verdadera arpía… Inevitablemente se rio de una tontería que dijo Kain Nakamura, su compañero de la facultad y uno de sus amigos. " _Bueno"_ , reflexiono, " _Esto no es tan malo"_.

A sus 19 años de Edad Ichigo Kurosaki de alguna manera que ni el mismo comprende y que es un Milagro que ni siquiera Hades mejor conocido como el Rey espiritual sabe cómo sucedió, logro entrar a la universidad a los 18 años recién cumplidos y desde entonces ha logrado permanecer como el mejor alumno de la carrera de Medicina en Harvard y es considerado un genio (cosa que le sorprendía a gran manera) ya que se las arregló para pasar con las mejores notas el examen de ingreso y adelantar unos cuantos años de la carrera en pocos meses para que en lugar de 6-7 años solo tenga que estudiar de 3-4 años de los cuales ya lleva uno.

Ichigo seguía sin entender cómo fue que logro de alguna manera entrar a la Universidad de Harvard. Sobre todo porque al principio no tenía dinero y esa escuela era a la mar de costosa. Y la cosa era que se había escapado de casa cuando tenía 17 (apenas culminada la escuela adelantando un año, porque ya enserio desde que perdió sus poderes y sus amigos y familia lo dejaron de lado no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estudiar y hacer ejercicio) con solo unos 5 mil dólares (que debía reconocer eso era mucho) que había ahorrado toda su vida, con sus trabajos de medio tiempo y eso.

* * *

 _"Es cierto, nunca me sentí superior por ver almas. Nunca pensé en ganarme la vida de eso, ni pensé en ayudar a alguien con eso. Yo... sólo soñé con una vida donde no pudiera verlos. Y ahora estoy viviendo ese sueño"_

* * *

Se había tomado un año sabático, convenciéndose que solo quería despejar su mente (en realidad quería ver si los Idiotas de sus amigos se daban cuenta de que le estaban haciendo más mal que bien dejándole solo) y haciendo los viajes menos costosos que podía hacer, la paso de aquí para allá. Primero fue a china, luego a Singapur, seguido de cerca de San Petersburgo, Hungría, India, y África más específicamente Marruecos, y termino paseándose por la Cuenca Mediterránea. (Léase España, Italia, Francia, Argelia, Túnez, Egipto, etc. No en ese orden)

Fue ahí (Grecia) cuando se quedó sin dinero.

La verdad le sorprendía que haya durado tanto.

Con solo 50 dólares, una mochila con lo indispensable (léase, 5 cambios de ropa, una navaja bien oculta, una brújula, una cámara, un teléfono, una laptop, sus documentos, un mini botiquín y unas cuantas latas de comida, la mochila casi le parecía no tener fondo porque aún tenía mucho espacio) que decidió que era hora de regresar a casa.

Durante su viaje (que sorprendentemente solo había durado como 8 meses) Ichigo había aprendido mucho de cada país como su lengua (Chino no fue tan difícil solo tenías que agarrarle la maña no era tan diferente al japonés, Aun así el Ruso fue un reto igual que el Hindi y el portugués, lo bueno es que sabía bien Ingles, y aunque no sabía hablarlos perfectamente si podía tener una conversación decente, el Árabe se le hiso interesante al igual que el Afrikáans aun así apenas y podía decir una frase de cada una y volver al diccionario, El Italiano y Español o castellano al igual que el Francés aunque difíciles pudo aprenderlos mejor casi tan bien como el chino, en cuanto al Griego sorprendentemente Antiguo era como su verdadera lengua) un poco de su cultura (algunas costumbres muy raras para él y otras muy hermosas, tenía muchas baratijas extrañas en su colección) su vestimenta (Ichigo tenía trajes tradicionales de cada lugar pero los termino enviando vía paquetería a una casa o Mansión de unos amigos que hizo en china llamados Shaoran Li y su esposa Sakura Li, los cuales le enviaba dinero cuando quería que les comprara algo), su religión (fue una dura lección que aprendió cuando por accidente casi se desposa con una clase de Princesa árabe todo por una estúpida rosa blanca que le dio, suerte que pudo salirse del problema y hacer que la chica se casara con su verdadero amor, desde entonces son muy amigos e Ichigo decidió investigar aún MÁS a fondo todo lo que pudo todo lo que pudo de cada país) y Mucho más.

Con los Amigos que Ichigo hizo en todos esos países (lo cual le sorprendía porque aun con su actitud gruñona atraía a muchas personas, unas muy raras, como abejas a la miel) como Shaoran y Sakura(muy amables aunque muy raros), con las hermanas de este (las cuales no dejaban de acosarle), un maestro Marcial llamado Fon (el cual por una razón que desconocía era un bebe) en China y Singapur, los gemelos de 5 años Prietro y Wanda Maximoff junto con su muy extensa familia (que eran más raros aun que los otros) y Natalie Rushman de su misma edad (presentía firmemente que no era su nombre verdadero) en Rusia, En Budapest conoció a Clint Barton un año mayor que el y un agente secreto super Guay (Luego se reencontró con Natalie y descubrió que ese no era su verdadero nombre "LO SABIA" grito como si fuer la respuesta del origen del universo, luego sucedieron una clase de sucesos inesperados que hicieron que tuvieran que... cumplir una misión para el gobierno, en la cual el era el líder del equipo, le ofrecieron ser un agente pero declino y todos se fueron por caminos distintos prometiendo mantener contacto con la frase: "Lo que asedio... ehh Sucedio en Budapest, se queda en Budapest" prometieron solemnemente como si fuera lo mas serio del mundo) la Princesa Lalla Salma y su esposo en Marruecos (los cuales estaban fascinados con alguien de tan lejanas tierras con un conocimiento tan vasto), Benjamin y Tia, junto con Amun y Kebi en Egipto (que aunque insistían que no tenían ningún parentesco se parecían mucho y estaba completamente seguro de que no eran humanos, y que lo miraban como si fuera la Octava maravilla del mundo) En India conoció a un Doctor muy Amable llamado Bruce Banner (quien descubrió después tenia serios problemas de manejo de la ira y le presiono su ayuda para que aprendiera a manejar a Hulk y que lo aceptara como parte de si, cabe destacar en que tres semanas Bruce tenia un perfecto control sobre sus transformaciones) En Francia Conoció a los Delacour (Quienes eran muy felices porque alguien al fin podía resistir su encano de forma tan natural, Ichigo no entendió pero se negaron a responderle fueron ellos quienes le regalaron la mochila que aparte de costosa y bonita le era muy útil) En Italia conoció a Timotteo y Coyote junto a otros unos hombres mayores muy amables a los cuales salvo de un tiroteo que le ayudaron con su Italiano y lo invitaron a quedarse a su mansión (aunque le incomodaba cuando hablaban acerca de un Cielo tan puro como él a pesar de ser abandonado por sus guardianes y quien sabe que más decidió ignorarlo) Y también a Luce Giglio Nero y su hija Aria quien le dijo que le convenía ir a Grecia y que cuando regresara se pasará por su mansión. Y la lista seguía y seguía.

Finalmente llego a Grecia donde conoció a Tony Stark quien estaba de vacaciones y tenía 17 igual que él, quien lo acosaba para que le contara las aventuras que había tenido en su viaje. Era molesto pero se terminó posicionando como su amigo N° 1, el mejor y casi su hermano… a quien termino por contarle todo.

* * *

 _"¡No tienes que cargar tu con todo! Deja que tus compañeros compartan tu dolor y todo irá mejor. ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en cómo se sienten los que te quieren ayudar, pero no les dejas que lo hagan?."_

* * *

Sus otros amigos sabían que Ichigo guardaba un pasado tormentoso, pero el único al que le tuvo la confianza suficiente como para contarlo era a Tony… Era su mejor amigo después de todo (incluso mejor que Chad, o incluso Tatsuki) y lo quería como su hermano, mejoro aun con el hecho de que Tony no lo creyera loco después de contárselo.

Tony: La verdad—le dijo después de haber terminado—yo también puedo verlos, supongo que era la razón por la cual mi padre me alejaba tanto… El esperaba que viera el fantasma de su mejor amigo y como no podía el simplemente siguió buscándolo, dejándonos a Mama y a mí de lado, sobre todo a mi… Pero hey! Aunque ya no puedas verlos yo sí puedo! Seré tus ojos de ahora en adelante!

Si… definitivamente Tony se había convertido en su mejor amigo luego de eso.

Pero, de nuevo no era como si pudiera quedarse para siempre viajando por el mundo. Y es que aunque quería, no podía ya era hora de dejar las cartas bien claras con su familia y amigos en Karakura. Fue cuando estaba a punto de ir a una entrevista de trabajo como Guía de Turistas (enserio que no podía creer todo el conocimiento que había adquirido en el corto tiempo, de haber sabido en lugar de ir a la escuela hubiera ido a viajar por el mundo) para ganar dinero suficiente como para un boleto de avión y un viaje en autobús que Tony llamo a su teléfono.

Ichigo: Tony! Que paso? Creí que estabas devuelta por lo de tus padres…

Tony: Si bueno eso no importa… Hey te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste hace tiempo?

Ichigo: Que eras tan arrogante como Byakuya y tan Narcisista como Aizen?

Tony: Nooo, aunque yo no soy TAN soy MAS y mejor, pero eso no lo otro… que querías estudiar medicina…

Ichigo: See, me acuerdo Por?

Tony: Siiii, Pues prepárate mi amigo. Mi jet privado pasara por ti y te llevara directo a Harvard para que te hagan una entrevista como potencial candidato para la prestigiosa Beca Robinson Scholarship. Ya sabes la que te cubrirá todos sus gastos en la escuela….

Ichigo: ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero y los pape….

Tony: Ya lo resolví… Felicidades Ichi eres ahora un orgulloso ciudadano Norte americano… Ichi? Estas ahí? Hola?

Ichigo no pudo responder porque se había desmayado en medio de su departamento…

Fue así como Ichigo termino por hacer la entrevista… Fue cuestionado, después de todo su trayecto académico no era muy impresionante comparado con los otros, así que termino por hacer un ensayo de que hará de él un "alumno destacado", a petición de Tony (quien lo avía obligado a verlo en un hotel cinco estrellas en el que compartirían departamento hasta que Tony se fuera a su mansión) escribió en el ensayo todo lo que le paso después de perder sus poderes, claro omitiendo la parte de la sociedad de Almas, el hueco mundo, los Shinigamis y Todo eso.

* * *

 _"Cuando mi madre murió, tenía muchos sentimientos reprimidos dentro de mi que me hacían sentir como si me ahogara. Pero me quedé con todos ellos porque pensé que debía ocuparme de ellos yo solo. No me daba cuenta de cómo triste ponía a todo el mundo a mi alrededor"_

* * *

En el Ensayo puso algo que decía mas o menos así: "Mi vida familiar nunca fue muy buena, o por lo menos empezó a ir mal desde la muerte de mi madre. Me distancie aún mas de mi padre y como mis hermanas eran más unidas a el que a mama también me distancie de ellas. Aun así podíamos llevarnos lo suficientemente bien como para vivir juntos…Mi familia junto con mis pocos amigos y yo empezamos a llevarnos mal después de que cumplí los 16, ciertas circunstancias que tenían que ver con la familia de mi padre (no necesitaba un libro de leyes para saber que su matrimonio con mi Madre en ese momento no era precisamente legal por ser de familia noble) hicieron que me terminaran dejando de lado, ignorándome tirando al ¨No me di cuenta que estabas ahí¨ cuando decían algo que yo no debía enterarme. Sin nada más interesante que Estudiar y hacer ejercicio, termine adelantando un año la escuela y decidí que era hora de cambiar de aires…"

Entonces comenzó a contar todo lo que le sucedió en su viaje desde como conoció a Shaoran y Sakura (quienes eran unos importantes empresarios), hasta como se terminó topando y haciéndose amigo de Tony Stark cuando le salvo de que le cayera un piano encima (del cual estaba seguro no fue un accidente).

Cabe destacar que el reclutador termino con la boca abierta al final del ensayo (que terminaba con un: "Entonces Tony decidió que era hora de arreglarme la vida, con una llamaba que cambio mi destino… para bien o para mal"… Enserio no savia que tan correctas eran esas palabras) Al final le dijeron que si pasaba el examen de admisión (porque tony se las arregló para meterlo como candidato para la beca aun sin haber hecho el dichoso examen) se ganaría la beca, y por ende si vida estaría arreglada.

El examen lo hizo pocos días después con unos resultados realmente intimidantes… Avía batido records no solo saco la máxima puntuación sino que había obtenido muchos puntos extra (después de todo había debatido con los examinadores y profesores que se encontró en el camino sobre esto y aquello y lo que había aprendido sobre la medicina y otros campos en otros países) que termino por tener a casi medio Harvard comiendo de la palma se su mano. De eso hace casi más de un año y la mayor parte de la universidad le conoce, le admira y porque no lo quiere para si.

Todo ese tiempo había hecho que Ichigo cambiara su apariencia y look, por alguna extraña razón se seguía viendo como un joven adolecente de 16 años, aunque un poco más alto midiendo respetablemente 1.78 m, también era delgado (pero con forma) con los músculos que aunque ya no tan espectaculares como antes eran tonificados, su cabello (que ahora se veía como cuando salió del Dangai un poco más largo) que mantenía ataba en una coleta baja era brillante suave y sedoso al tacto (culpa de los Delacour), sus ojos (sin su ceño siempre fruncido) eran grandes y que antes eran de color ocre por alguna razón se estaban decolorando y estaban en un punto entre el color Plata y el ocre rodeando su pupila (eran tan hermosos que muchos le preguntaron si eran pudientes), sus pestañas eran espesas y largas, sus rasgos eran finos y aristocráticos (sospechaba por la sangre noble que muchos de sus amigos le decían corría por sus venas) Tenia la nariz pequeña igual que su boca pero eso no quería decir que no eran carnosos. Sus rasgos que eran Andróginos asían que las personas a menudo le confundieran con una mujer… con una mujer muy bella o con un hombre en extremo guapo.

Por ello intentaba vestirse lo más masculino posible… pero a la moda. Tony tenía el mismo problema que el así que a menudo se lo llevaba de compras, aun a pesar de sus protestas. Después de todo Ichigo no quería ser un mantenido. Por eso Tony encontró la forma perfecta para que su Ichi dejara de quejarse… De alguna manera le hizo firmar un contrato que nada tenía que ver con su carrera.

Resultaba que Tony, sin querer cuando estaba a punto de quemar las ropas de su mejor amigo por accidente para que se vistiera mejor, encontró entre las cosas de Ichigo unas libretas desgastadas y viejas, que tenían muchas cosas escritas en ellas al igual que dibujos… Cabe mencionar Tony término llorando por toda la semana, por los poemas e historias tan profundas.

Tony entonces foto copio todo lo que tenía Ichigo en sus cuadernos y los envió a una editorial de la cual conocía al dueño y le cobro uno que otro favor… Así fue como Ichigo Kurosaki o mejor dicho Alex Solace se convirtió en uno de los escritores, poetas y dibujantes más famosos y cotizados del mundo.

Cabe destacar que Ichigo casi lo mata cuando se enteró…

Y ahora estaba ahí en un bar cerca de su universidad, celebrando con sus compañeros más cercanos el fin de los exámenes preparándose para el siguiente año. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió… Una intensa mirada…

Al voltear para ver quien lo observaba así no pudo evitar que sus cejas se levantaran y su boca casi se cayera en Shock…

Era una mujer… Muy hermosa de eso no cabía duda. La mujer tenía el cabello negro enrulado y un cuerpo huesudo pero con forma. Llevaba puesto un par de pantalones de cuero negro de motociclista, botas de cuero altas y una chaqueta de cuero rojo sangre, como un "cruce entre Michael Jackson y los Ángeles del Infierno." También tenía sujeto en su cinturón un látigo enrollado. Pero eran sus ojos y las facciones de su rostro las que le sorprendieron…

Rukia…

Su _"Tal vez"_ Primer amor…

La mujer de la cual más le gustaría vengarse por abandonarlo…

Rápidamente desecho la idea, después de todo quería olvidarlo. La mujer se _Parecía_ a Rukia, Pero _no era_ Rukia después de todo estaba total y absolutamente seguro de que Byakuya no aceptaría jamás que Rukia se vistiera de esa forma y entrara a un bar. No supo cuándo ni cómo término caminando hacia la mujer mientras sus compañeros le animaban, aunque no muy contentos, a que se la ligara.

Terminaron hablando de todo un poco, pero sobretodo de los distintos métodos de aplicación de justicia de los países que Ichigo Visito, es bueno mencionar que el sentido de Justicia y honor que tenía Ichigo Impresionaron y desconcertaron a la mujer (quien le había pedido que le llamara Nemi) que no paraba de hacerle ojitos… fue entonces que llegaron al momento que todos estaban esperando:

Ichigo: Aun así creo y sostengo que esa no fue la forma correcta de hacer las cosas… Pero su forma de ver la justicia y haciéndola por propia mano es también correcta… de una forma extraña y retorcida también es correcta, Señorita Nemi.

Nemi: Ohhhoohh tranquilo señor Kurosaki, no necesita halagarme para tenerme esta noche, y como recompensa por su buen oído y buen criterio, debes de saber que te daré una noche que jamás olvidaras —Contesto casualmente la mujer con una sonrisa sensual pero salvaje y oscura. Ichigo ni se inmuto mas solo pensó que quizás era tiempo para experimentar el sexo, era lógico que el también tuviera su primer momento de reproducción sexual. Si, pensó que era lógico que tuviera su momento de disfrute carnal.

Lastimosamente , Ichigo estuvo tan concentrado en tratar de hacer que su primera vez fuera lo suficientemente buena tanto como para el como para su… pareja? que siquiera pensó en usar un condón no es que el supiera muy bien cómo usar uno y también Ichigo tampoco sabía que la mujer que termino teniendo relaciones era nada más ni nada menos que la diosa de la venganza y la retribución Nemesis que aquella noche tenía el deseo de tener un hijo semidiós y si bien el sujeto llamado Kain Nakamura le había llamado la atención en su forma de ser inicialmente pero a azares del destino se terminó encontrado y conociendo a Ichigo Kurosaki y este le había encantado tanto que decidió que el seria el padre de su nuevo hijo.

Y así, nueve meses después Kurosaki Ichigo se golpeaba fuertemente en la frente al encontrar a un recién nacido Ethan Kurosaki y una nota diciendo la verdad de la divinidad de Nemesis con todo lo relación frente a la puerta de su cuarto en la universidad y si, Ichigo se dijo que la próxima vez pensara mejor las cosas con la lógica y no con su…. No es que en realidad sucedió así pero meh. No todo era tan malo, al menos ya no estaría tan solo y podría mantener su cabeza ocupada en sus momentos de depresión.

Hora de llamar a Tony…

* * *

_..._

Mientras tanto en Karakura…

El ambiente en la ciudad de Karakura era muy pesado…

Desde que Kurosaki Ichigo había desaparecido misteriosamente de su casa un día que su padre Isshin Kurosaki y sus hermanas menores Yuzu y Karin no estaban, toda la ciudad se vio afectada por ello…

De alguna manera que nadie comprendía, el chico Kurosaki se había calado en la piel de muchos, le apreciaban y la mayoría le respetaba. Se había hecho importante ver al chico todas las mañanas de camino a la escuela y que a la mayoría les diera un hola… Pero no solo ellos lo resentían…

La sociedad de Almas estaba histérica, después de todo el Chico había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno… Simplemente supieron que tomo un autobús hacia Tokio para el Aeropuerto y de ahí no supieron más…

La más afectada era Kuchiki Rukia, la mejor amiga de este. Se sentía culpable y nadie podía hacer que pensara de otra forma.

Pero una cosa era segura y era que nadie en la Sociedad de Almas descansaría hasta encontrar a Kurosaki Ichigo... Así les tuviera que tomar toda una eternidad…

* * *

 _"Todos tenemos una prisión, una prisión que nos ponemos nosotros mismos."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _._


	2. Arco 1-La vida Diaria 1

El Hijo de la luna, El Amante del Sol.

Resumen: Kurosaki Ichigo se sentía traicionado, roto y un completo inútil, pero sobretodo abandonado. Después de perder sus poderes de Shinigami sus amigos lo dejan a un lado y esto termina por romperlo, desesperado Ichigo desaparece de Karakura para que 18 años después al pequeño pueblecito lleguen dos medios hermanos con un año de diferencia de apellido Kurosaki, aclamando querer reconciliar a su Papa con su antigua familia… ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Emparejamiento: Ichigo x Nemesis (mencionado). Apolo x Ichigo. Allx Ichigo. IsshinXMasaki.

Advertencias: Slash, Harem. Ichigo-semidiós. Ichigo-Papá. Ichigo-Próximo-a-ser-Dios-Menor. Menciones de Mi otro fic: _"Un semidiós Ninja ¿o un Ninja Semidiós?"_ menciones y/o apariciones de personajes de otros Animes/series/programas/películas/libros etc.

Los personajes les corresponden a sus respectivos Autores, lo mío solo son los Oc y la idea del Fic.

…

Hey, hola! Tiempo sin vernos. Siento la demora pero e estado desconectada de Internet los últimos meses. El horror! Pero bueno ya estoy de regreso y para quien siga mis otros Fic decir que probablemente actualizare este fin o el que viene, espero que no se enojen.

A eudog3: Gracia por ser mi primer Review, y que bueno que te gusto mi loca idea.

A paola: Gracias por no creer que me fume algo por escribir esto XD, no como otras personas que dicen ser mis amigas 77*

A rikolino: Si yo también mi reí mucho cuando lo releí para verificar que no tuviera nada malo y me dije, "Enserio en que estaba pensando"

A Shioretahana: Siento si tarde más de lo debido, pero sin internet, las prácticas y caminando como diez cuadras para poder hacer la tarea ya en la noche y volver a casa toda molida no me da mucho tiempo para esto.

:::::::

:::

:

Estructura:

Prologo Arco de la vida diaria: ¡Bienvenidos a Karakura! Arco de la Sociedad de almas: ¿Hijos de quién? Arco del Pasado: Lo que sucedió hace 18 años Arco de la redención: Hora de aclarar las cartas Arco del Perdón: La vida continua Arco del presente: Afortunado Epilogo

* * *

Arco 1- La Vida Diaria: ¡Bienvenidos a Karakura!

Aeropuerto internacional de Narita

Narita, Chiba Prefecture 282-0004, Japón, Lunes 14 de septiembre del 2015, 6: 35 A.M.

En el aeropuerto Internacional de Narita*, se llevaban a cabo cientos de vuelos por día. Al ser el Aeropuerto más grande de Japón no era de extrañar que abundaran las masas de personas que avía en el lugar, era muy difícil caminar por entre las personas sin recibir uno que otro pisotón o chocar con alguien.

Sin embargo la congestión de gente parecía ser el último de los problemas para ciertas personas que se abrían paso a través de la multitud, quienes les dejaban el camino libre conforme avanzaban como si fueran de la realeza, solo faltaba la alfombra roja y los pétalos de rosas…

Eran dos adolescentes quienes caminaban despreocupadamente por el lugar, eran como el día y la noche, uno tenía un aura brillante que te segaba como el sol y el otro tenía un aura negra que te envolvía en la más densa oscuridad…

La belleza de ambos era abrumadora para cualquiera que les viera y esa era la razón por la que todos se apartaran del camino. Era difícil poder mantenerse en el mismo lugar que ellos ya que se sentían que eran de mundos muy distintos, tenían una presencia fuerte, atrayente y… _Piadosa._ Aunque para ellos era completa y absolutamente normal ya que toda su vida avían estado con gente igual a ellos… o casi igual que ellos.

Llegaron hasta el "baggage reclaim" (reclamo de equipaje) y no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que sus maletas aparecieran sus maletas que de nueva cuenta eran tan diferentes como sus dueños. Uno era una maleta de viaje mediana color negra rígida Gladiator con manchas rojas que decía en blanco "Start" y la otra era una maleta de viaje grande rígida Gladiator Línea Ibiza. Inmediatamente las tomaron con una sola mano como si no pesaran nada, sorprendiendo a todos a su alrededor y se voltearon directo a la salida.

¿?: Ne, Aniki—susurro el de pelo rubio anaranjado, llamando la atención del pelinegro quien solo alzo una ceja interrogante ante lo que quería el menor—Estas seguro que tenemos que hacer esto?—preguntó inseguro.

¿?: … Saa na, Demo—dijo con voz grave que se volvió seria al decir lo último—"Él" realmente lo necesita, es hora de dejar las cosas claras, además… Siempre quise conocerlos.—termino con voz nostálgica.

El rubio-zanahoria se quedó en silencio, recuerdo silenciosamente con su hermano mayor. "Él" realmente lo necesitaba, siempre les había expresado el deseo de que las cosas con su familia y sus amigos mejoraran pero nunca había encontrado el valor para verlos de frente después de dejarlos. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas y aunque "él" no se los haya pedido ellos sabían que quería y necesitaba esto… Que la familia estuviera completa el día de la Boda.

Aun así tenía un poco de miedo… cuando "él" se enterara de que lo engañaron tan vilmente para hacer esto… Bueno digamos que en lugar de arder Troya, ardería la Torre Stark lo que no era lo mismo pero si muy cercano. El rubio-Zanahoria se estremeció ante el pensamiento de lo que le pudieran hacer a tanto a él como a su hermano. Al parecer eso mismo pensaba el mayor ya que le dio una mirada comprensiva.

Llegaron hasta afuera y cuando el menor estaba a punto de llamar un taxi, su hermano le toco el hombro y le dio una mirada extraña.

¿?: No me digas que enserio crees que mi padrino nos dejaría subirnos en un Taxi eh ir hasta Karakura en un autobús de cuarta cuando podemos ir con estilo?— dijo con una sonrisa burlona y un poco arrogante heredada de su padrino mientras dos juegos de llaves colgaban de sus dedos, fue cuando el rubio-Zanahoria se dio cuenta de los lujosos transportes que había en el lugar y no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

Eran una Motocicleta Deportiva Triumph Daytona 675r color negra con detalles dorados, ninguno de los dos chicos tenia duda de que esos detalles eran de oro de verdad, el auto era un Nissan GT-R color naranja… con detalles en plata, otra vez no tenían duda de que era plata de verdad.

¿?: Ahh, no sé si tío Tony sabe que aún no consigo mi permiso para conducir—miro a su hermano expectante aquí solo se encogió de hombros y se encamino al Nissan abriendo la cajuela y poniendo su maleta dentro estirando su mano para agarrar la maleta del menor quien se la dio al instante.

¿?: Yo que sé, ya sabes como es mi padrino. Dijo que aunque nos detuvieran les borráramos la memoria o usáramos la niebla, pero que si nos apresaban el pagaba la fianza y se encargaba de borrarlo de nuestro historial.—dijo serrando la cajuela y entregándole las llaves al rubio-Zanahoria, el cual las agarro al instante. Después se encamino a la motocicleta y se puso el casco que de inmediato se prendió y una voz dijo:

Voz: Bienvenido joven señor.

¿?: Hola J.A.R.V.I.S. me conectas con mi hermano?

Jarvis: Enseguida Joven señor—en la que debería ser el visor aparecieron imágenes simultaneas una era para ver su camino, otra era un GPS que le mostraba donde ir y la otra era del auto donde podía ver a su hermano abrochándose el cinturón. Fue en entonces que el rubio-zanahoria empezó a hablar.

¿?: Enserio, no puedo creer que tu padrino sea así… mi madrina seguro nos hubiera encerrado en una torre por el resto de la eternidad eterna de tan solo habérselo propuesto—suspiro exasperado mientras prendía el motor. El mayor solo bufo.

¿?: Tu madrina es mucho más responsable que mi padrino… Tía Sally siempre ha sido así… ya sabemos de dónde Percy heredo ese carácter.—dijo mientras también encendía el motor y seguía a su hermano por las calles yendo a alta velocidad sin exceder el límite.

¿?: Aun así Tío Tony se pasa… Sigo sin entender cómo es que tu madre aun no le ha hecho nada.—pregunto interrogante, viendo perplejo a su hermano.

¿?: Según Madre ella ya se las cobro quitándole el Corazón. Le paso lo mismo que a mí cuando me quito el ojo.—dijo con un deje margo en la voz, su hermano solo se quedó en silencia por unos minutos hasta que finalmente dijo

¿?: Tu madre da miedo viejo, no quisiera hacerla enojar.

¿?: Ya sabemos cómo es, según ella " _Disfruta destruyendo a los soberbios y poderosos"_ y no " _tolera un éxito que no sea merecido"_ pero eso no evita que tenga cierto favoritismo y hasta cierto punto compasión hacia alguien en específico, igual que los demás dioses… Sigue amando a Papá. Pero sabe que ya no tiene oportunidad con el… Ahora Papá esta con Padre y eso no lo puede cambiar ni aunque quisiera… Después de todo no le cae bien a la abuela…

¿?: Jejeje tienes razón, desde que tu madre se acostó con Oto-chan, Abu la odia… o mejor dicho la empezó a odiar cuando se enteró… Y aun no se lo perdona a Padre.

¿?: Quien le manda a Padre a tener un hijo con su sobrino, no me malinterpretes te quiero hermano pero eres odioso… cuando Abuela se enteró del asunto creo que no hubo sol en 2 semanas en toda la tierra… Los dioses bendigan la niebla….

¿?: Los dioses bendigan la Niebla… Llegaremos a Karakura en que 2 horas y media?

¿?: 3 si hay tráfico… 4 máximo.

¿?:… Eso es un asco, bro… Llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día de Clases.

¿?: Lo sé… Es tu culpa.

¿?: Que? Mi culpa? De quien fue la idea de viajar a última hora?.

¿?: Si? Pues de quien fue la idea de quedarse de a ultimo en la fiesta de mi Padrino?

¿?: Quien es el mayor y el que debió haber dicho no?

¿?: Quien fue el idiota que no le hizo la ofrenda al Sr. Z e hizo que casi nos rosticen?

¿?: A si? Quien fue…—Y continuaron con su pelea el reto del camino.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la pequeña ciudad (si, ciudad) de Karakura, todo empezaba como un día normal en la aburrida existencia y rutina de sus habitantes. El día prometía ser nublado con pronóstico de lloviznas, como casi todos los días desde hace 18 años. Prometía ser un día en que la niebla cubriría continuamente la visión de los mortales por los constantes ataques de Howolls y monstruos como todos los días desde hace 18 años, prometía ser un largo día de trabajo para la sociedad de Almas y sus aliados como todos los días desde hace 18 años…

Y como todos los días desde hace 18 años, se le echaría de menos…

Como todos los días desde hace 18 años, Karakura añoraría la presencia de un peli-anaranjado…

Como todos los días desde hace 18 años…

O eso era lo que Pensaban…

* * *

En el instituto de Karakura todo era deprimencia. Era un día nublado y estaba lloviznando, pero era algo a lo que casi todos los chicos de esta generación estaban acostumbrados, el sol y la luna no se dignaban a salir mucho por ese lado de Japón sobre todo desde hace más o menos 18 o 16 años, lo gracioso del asunto era que solo Karakura tenía ese clima tan deprimente los Pueblos y ciudades cercanas se libraban pero ellos no… lo peor de todo es que últimamente haba habido muchas tormentas, algunos terremotos e inclusive un Tsunami por todo Japón de los cuales no se suponía debieron a ver pasado…

Muchos de los jóvenes y ancianos creían que la ciudad había hecho enojar a los dioses y por eso les castigaban de esa manera (poco sabían que en parte era verdad), otros decían que era por el calentamiento global y el derretimiento del ártico (de echo eso era más realista) y otros, que tenían energía espiritual, pensaban que se debía a cierta ausencia de cierto Peli-Naranja en esa parte del mundo. Después de todo el chico aunque gruñón tenía una clase de… Gravedad que hacía que todos quisieran girar a su alrededor… igual que su madre.

La segunda hora había acabado y estaba empezando la tercera, en la clase 1-3 donde una señora mayor de nombre Misato Ochi daba clase, un grupo particular de chicos se destacaban por su obvia ausencia…

Estos chicos eran:

*Ishida Nozomi: Una chica de gran belleza con 15 años, de complexión delgada y con un cuerpo más desarrollado que el de las demás chicas de estatura media, con gafas de monturas al aire (un gesto recurrente suyo heredado de su padre, sobre todo cuando dice o hace algo digno de interés, es ajustarse las gafas). Su piel es de una tonalidad pálida y su pelo es de color negro azulado con puntas naranja un poco ondulado por la parte de atrás, teniéndolo más largo por la parte de adelante (del mismo estilo que su madre Orihime) sus ojos son de una tonalidad color gris como los de su madre.

*Kuchiki Rukia: Una chica de aparentes 15 años, bajita, de constitución menuda, piel pálida y el pelo de color negro y suave, cortado por encima de los hombros dejando que caiga un mechón en medio de su frente. Sus ojos de color violeta hipnotizaban a muchos.

*Shiba Kaien: un chico con cuerpo más adulto y más alto que muchos de los otros muchachos, sus ojos eran de color azul verdoso, su pelo era negro con puntas para todas direcciones y un poco largo, tenía unas gruesas pestañas inferiores, así como un tatuaje del remolino de los Shiba que lucía en su brazo.

*Abarai Renji: Un chico de ojos café y cabello largo color carmesí, que generalmente se mantiene recogido en una coleta alta con un prominente "Pico de Viuda" que es tapado por los tatuajes que tiene en la cara. Su cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes tribales, alto y musculoso.

*Hitsugaya Tōshirō: Un joven de entre 15-16 años, alto y de buena musculatura con el cabello blanco en puntas hacia atrás con un con un flequillo que casi llega a cubrirle parcialmente el ojo izquierdo, además de unos ojos fríos de color turquesa.

Este grupo siempre se había distinguido, por sus obvias faltas. Lo malo es que al parecer solo ellos podían faltar sin que la profesora les regañara o suspendiera, lo bueno es que para el grupito era tarea extra.

A nadie le extraño cuando el grupito llego corriendo quejándose de la falta de aire y disculpándose con su sensei por llegar tarde a clase… de nuevo y como siempre su sensei no les dijo nada más que un: "Intenten no llegar tarde la próxima vez", como siempre. Nada era diferente, la rutina seguía igual…

O eso pensaron hasta que escucharon los estruendosos motores de dos vehículos no identificados acercarse rápidamente...

Toda la clase (incluyendo el extraño grupo y a la Sensei) se asomaron por la ventana, muchos vieron como no eran los únicos y que otras muchas cabezas sobre salían de los ventanales de cada clase. Fue entonces que en su campo de visión aparecieron los objetos no identificados que hacían tanto ruido… Cabe destacar que a más de uno se le escurrió la baba. Incluso al siempre serio capitán de la Décima escuadra.

Muchos de los chicos (y chicas) solo habían visto esas preciosuras en la T.V y Películas, jamás pensaron que podrían algún día verlas tan descerca en vivo y en directo. Pero ahí como una visión estaban una Motocicleta Triumph Daytona 675r color negra con detalles dorados y un auto Nissan GT-R color naranja con detalles en plata…

Ni siquiera el grupo extraño pudo evitar admirar esas bellezas que se avecinaban a toda velocidad como si estuvieran compitiendo por cual llegaba primero a la escuela. Todos estaban tan absortos en eso que nadie noto como las pesadas nubes negras, la niebla y la inexplicable depresión del lugar poco a poco se iban disipando conforme los dos vehículos avanzaban.

Cuando los vehículos estaban ya cerca del patio principal como si estuvieran de acuerdo hicieron al mismo tiempo un derrape que alzo la tierra y dejo marcas en el suelo, a más de uno casi se le salió el corazón al ver tal maniobra que solo veían que las películas ser echa de esa forma frente a ellos. Cuando pudieron ver ya claramente todos se morían por saber cuál era el ganador…

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar…

Fue…

Empate.

* * *

Nadie los pudo ver realmente, lo único que sabían era que uno era pelinegro y el otro era Rubio-Zanahoria, (a cierta pelinegra se le oprime el corazón al notar que era solo unos tonos más claros que el de cierta persona), que uno era Punk o algo así y el otro era ¿Fresa? O ¿Surfista? No estaban seguros. Pero si sabían algo…

Las cosas serían distintas de ahora en adelante…

* * *

Tres personas caminaban por los pasillos del Instituto de Karakura a un lugar en determinado, ya había empezado la Cuarta hora y el director no podía estar más irritado, los nuevos habían llegado tarde a su primer día de Escuela y lo peor de todo es que uno no quería estar lejos del otro, por más que fueran de distintas edades, no tuvo más opción que ponerlos a ambos e un mismo salón…

Si no fuera por sus patrocinios…

Aun así no podía evitar sentirse intimidado ante la presencia de los dos nuevos. Si, reconocía que tenía personas brillantes en su escuela (como el grupo extraño) que eran una visión para todo el que los viera, tenían una esencia que te atraía pero…

Pero los Nuevos…

Eran una experiencia muy, muy distinta…

Ellos no solo eran brillantes, ellos te deslumbraban con oscuridad y con luz, ellos no solo te atraían, sino que también te mantenían alejado. Eran como si ellos estuvieran en su propio mundo y jamás te dejaran pasar o mejor dicho tu nunca querrías pasar por pensar que eres tan poca cosa que los mancharías con solo tu presencia…

Era aterrador…

Era Divino…

Era horrible…

Era Eterio…

Era…Piadoso.

El director Salió de sus divagaciones cuando llegaron al salón 1-3, volteo a ver a los chicos y noto lo mismo que hace rato, el Punk con su cara de Póker (y que era muy intimidante por el parche que tenía en el ojo) y el Surfista tenía una sonrisa que te dejaba segado. No necesito más para voltearse y tocar la puerta.

* * *

Eran las 11 en punto de la mañana. Nadie en la clase 1-3 esperaba que llamaran a la puerta y el director entrara para pedir hablar con su Sensei fuera…

Eso solo significaba una cosa…

Muchas de las chicas chillaban extasiadas al imaginar cómo serían y los chicos tenían mucha envidia de los nuevos, no solo tenían a la mayoría de las chicas a sus pies sin siquiera haberlos visto, sino que tenían espectaculares vehículos y se notaba que eran ricos…

Ni siquiera el grupo extraño pudo evitar sentir mucha curiosidad con los nuevos, después de todo habían notado desde lejos la gran cantidad de Reatsu que se mantenía a su alrededor y esa aura tan llena de… poder.

Entonces se escuchó como la puerta era una vez más abierta, y como la ya entrada en años Sensei entraba algo Shockeada, y un poco incrédula, pero aun así sigue caminando hasta quedar frente a todos y dice:

Sensei: Bueno, tenemos nuevos estudiantes transferidos desde Estados unidos pasen y preséntense.

En cuanto los dos chicos entraron, todos incluso los del grupo extraño retuvieron el aliento, y sus ojos se desorbitaran eran, eran… Bellísimos.

El más grande media 1.81, tendría los 16 años, tenía el cabello Negro azabache con un estilo de puntas para todos lados pero plano, sus ojos o mejor dicho Ojo (ya que el otro estaba tapado por un parche) era de color Ocre con destellos azulados alrededor de la pupila y tenía un mirar aburrido pero intenso. Su piel era de color Melocotón, Contextura delgada pero con forma, sus rasgos Japoneses parecían combinarse con los griegos. Su ropa consistía en un pantalón negro rasgado, con botas militares de cuero negro, tenía una chaqueta de aviador también negro (que sorpresa) y una camisa color rojo intenso (aleluya!) que decía: "Son of Revenge" tenía un collar de plata en forma de balanza, lleva tres pendientes de plata: un cartílago de la oreja izquierda (arriba) y dos a la derecha (abajo) y sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos y parecía realmente aburrido. Tenía una mochila estilo Punk negra.

Todas las chicas y algunos chicos pusieron caras de bobos enamorados al verlo, tenía un aire de chico malo que les atrajo demasiado.

En cambio el más pequeño con 1.78, de unos 15 años, era de cabello rubio-anaranjado claro (mas rubio que anaranjado) casi del mismo estilo que el primero pero ondulado, su piel también era color melocotón, y sus ojos eran azules con destellos color ocre por su pupila y su mirada era suave y distante, su contextura también era delgada, pero igual que el otro parecía como la de un surfista, sus rasgos eran casi Iguales a los de su acompañante pero eran más infantiles. Vestía con una camiseta azul oscuro con las palabras " _Surf Barbados"_ , una chaqueta verde oliva y jeans cortos azul marino y un par de ojotas rider. Sus accesorios eran unos lentes oscuros tipo swag que colgaban de su camisa, un par de pendientes negros y un cartílago en la oreja derecha (arriba) y un collar de oro en forma de una lira. Sonreía deslumbrantemente, tanto que era casi seguro que si tuviera los dientes un poco más blancos, serian capases de cegar a todos. Tenía una Mochila Asos de lona en color mostaza.

Si el mayor les había gustado, este chico les había encantado nadie pudo evitar soltar baba por ambos chicos, fue una cosa extraña que justo cuando todos los estaban viendo los primeros rayos de sol vistos en Karakura desde hace años se vieran pegándoles directamente a ambos chicos dándoles una imagen etérea que solo incremento su "Divinidad" y los hicieran apartar la vista o entrecerrar los ojos, eran demasiado irreales para ser verdad.

Fue entonces que el menor dio un paso al frente y con una sonrisa que segó a todos incluso a la sensei e hizo que su hermano mayor sacara de Kami-sabrá-donde unos lentes negros que solo le daban más grande de genialidad y empezó a decir en un buen japonés

¿?: HOLA A TODOS! Es un placer conocerlos! Mi nombre es Will, y él es mi hermano mayor Ethan, Somos de Estados Unidos Vivimos en New York con Oto-chan, ya que somos de distintas madres, Me gusta el Surf y la música, quiero llegar a ser un gran doctor cuando crezca igual que Oto-chan, y deseo vivir lo suficiente para casarme y tener una familia. Mi mayor sueños es hacer que Oto-chan y su familia vuelvan a llevarse bien y esa es la razón por la que mi hermano y yo estamos aquí!—cuando termino de hablar todos se preguntaron cómo le hizo para decir todo eso sin dejar de respirar. Entonces se voltearon al chico sombrío que lo único que dijo fue…

Ethan:…Ethan…

Todos:….

Will: Wow hermano no sabía que podías ser tan elocuente, Dioses un aplauso por favor, No volverán a escuchar un discurso tal en su vida.

Eso definitivamente hizo reír a todos, y que Will recibiera una mala mirada de parte de su hermano que simplemente ignoro, poco sabían que esos chicos cambiarían muchas cosas en Karakura.

* * *

Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy.

New York, NY 11430, Estados Unidos, Domingo 13 de septiembre del 2015, 10:15 P.M*

Un Jet privado estaba listo para despegar de la pista, muchos curiosos (chismosos) que pasaban por ahí dejaron de hacer que hacían y se asomaban para ver si podían observar mejor quien era la persona que abordaría tan lujoso Jet.

Poco a poco la puerta se abrió y las escaleras bajaron, muchos notaron como una elegante limusina negra se acercaba y el chofer abría la puerta sin prisa alguna para dejar salir a la persona que bajaría, de pronto una persona medianamente alta y muy joven salió de entre las sombras cargado con un aire de elegancia y gracia que hasta una reina envidiaría.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento en cuanto lo vieron, la belleza de esa persona superaba mucho al de los despampanantes modelos de las rebistas eso era muy seguro, lo más vistoso de su persona eran sus hermosos y largos cabellos color naranja brillante que estaban seguros parecían ríos de lava a la luz del sol.

Suspiro frustrado, él no quería esto. Pero ni modo sus estúpidos hijos se estaban metiendo donde no les llamaron y no le quedaba de otra más que intervenir… Aunque tal vez pudiera sacar algo provechoso de esto, no todos los días regresas a tu ciudad natal una vez decides irte para siempre, aun así obviamente Ethan y Will estaban en problemas… Muy grabes.

Demonios esto le pasa por dejarlos demasiado tiempo con Tony.

* * *

Las clases habían culminado y nadie paraba de hablar de los chicos nuevos.

Esto exasperaba a cierto grupo que desde un distancia segura observaba a aquellos chicos siendo rodeados de diversidad de jóvenes hormonales rogándoles por una cita, podían notar claramente que el mayor Ethan si no se equivocaban estaba irritado, mientras que el menor parecía encantado por la cantidad de atención dada a su persona, palabra clave, parecía y es que pudieron notar que a pesar de su segadora sonrisa estaba aún más irritado que su hermano mayor.

Kaien: Saben?—comento como no queriendo la cosa— E notado algo muy extraño…

Toshiro: Tú también lo notaste Shiba?

Nozomi: Que cosa Shiba-san? Hitsugaya-san?

Kaien: Que nunca dijeron su apellido…

Renji: Pero y eso que importa? Ah Rukia Porque hiciste eso?—pregunto sobándose la nuca pues la más pequeña del grupo le había golpeado.

Rukia: Serás Idiota! Lo dice por… Son muy parecidos a… Bueno tú sabes—dijo un poco decaída.

Kaien: Exacto, además puedo notar rasgos Shiba en ellos. Por muy diluidos que estén.

Nozomi: Tiene razón! Apenas lo he notado! Ethan-san es como una versión Noble de Shiba-san!

Kaien: Eso que quiere decir? Si yo soy de sangre Noble…

Nozomi: Me refiero a que Ethan-san es como una versión Príncipe Europeo de Shiba-san. Es decir Mírenlo! Sus finos rasgos Griegos y su escultural figura! Es como un adonis de persona sin contar a su hermano!

Renji: Pst Rukia—le susurro mientras todos veían con una gota estilo anime a Nozomi que seguía delirando con príncipes europeos—Crees que debamos advertirle a Ishida que su princesita ya está soltando hormonas…

Rukia: Naaa deja que se dé cuenta el mismo—dijo asiendo un ademan de manos restándole importancia, nadie noto como los dos nuevos iban directo hacia ellos.

Will: Baya, baya, baya Banzai que tenemos Aquí.

Ethan: No lo sé… A si! un grupo de entrometidos… Oye espera que demonios!, qué onda con eso de Banzai? No recuerdo ser un personaje del Rey León.

Will: Agh sabes que dejemos esta platica para otro momento, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender…

Ethan: Tú fuiste quien empezó. Baka- Otōto—se volteó a ver al grupo que los miraba de forma muy rara y con su actitud más cool dijo—Ustedes son Kuchiki, Abarai, Ishida y Hitsugaya?

Toshiro: Si así es….

Kaien: Oigan y yo que?

Will: Mmm? Quien eres tu…

Kaien: Soy shiba Kaien—los chicos se le quedaron viendo como no creer. Will se acerca al oído de su hermano y le susurra.

Will: Que no estaba muerto?—preguntó sin dejar de ver de forma desconfiada a Kaien.

Ethan: Mejor pregunta aun, ¿Cómo revivió? Crees que el allá sido una de las almas que se escaparon del infierno?

Will: No se supone que debía renacer?

Ethan: Para eso primero debe de ir al Infierno Idiota!, pero como sea dejemos esta platica para después—se volteó por completo al grupo frente a ellos y soltando toda su aura de poder les dijo con voz fuerte y clara—No queremos problemas, solo deseo que nos hagan un favor.

Nozomi: Favor?

Will: Jajaja sip un favor, cuando intentamos pedírselo a una chicas de por allá se pusieron histéricas alegando algo de una cita—dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y soltaba una risita nerviosa, a todos menos a Ethan les callo una gotita estilo anime.

Ethan: Err… see, como sea, nos ayudaran?

Rukia: Que es exactamente lo que quieren?

Will: Oh nada difícil, solo que nos lleven a la Clínica Kurosaki o a Urahara Shoten—ante la mención de ambos lugares todos los del grupo se tensaron visiblemente.

Hitsugaya: Que quieren exactamente en estos lugares?—Ethan soltó un bufido.

Ethan: Nada realmente, solo pasar a resolver unas cosas que mi padrino nos pidió. Algo acerca de ¨Rubio Idiota, como te atreves a estafarme¨ y ¨Estúpido imbécil, con migo no se juega¨ o algo así se fue mascullando mientras se encerraba en su laboratorio.

Después de eso la mayoría se relajó, si era uno de os compañeros científicos de Urahara no había problema ya habían ido otros para con el rubio y no acababa tan mal, pero aun así Toshiro no se fiaba.

Toshiro: Y para que a la clínica Kurosaki?—pregunto suspicaz.

Will: Oh, es que saben? Se suponía que el lunes, ósea hoy o mañana en New York, esto del cambio de horario es confuso, tenía que ir a mi cita médica, pero como tenía que viajar, llamaron a justo acá y quedaron con un tal Kurosaki Isshin para que me atendiera, pero que tenía que ir a la Clínica Kurosaki una vez terminara la escuela… Y no tengo ni un granito de Idea de donde esta así que Mumumuuuuummm—termino mientras su boca era tapada por la mano de su hermano.

Ethan: Si Will, lo que tú digas solo cállate. Entonces nos harán ese favor?—los miro fijamente con gran intensidad, o toda la intensidad que puede mostrar un solo ojo. Las chicas del grupo sintieron sus rodillas temblar y los chicos un poco intimidados, aunque obviamente el capitán de la Décima no se iba a intimidar.

Toshiro: Ellas los llevaran, nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer—intento lo más frio que pudo.

Ethan: Te lo agradezco Hitsugaya.

Will: Igual, Muchas gracias To-shi-ro, Jajaja—rio mientras los otros le veían nerviosos.

Mientras Toshito tenía una venita grande en su frente, demonios este chico era exasperante si no fuera por su constante y segadora sonrisa por un momento le abría parecido ver a…

Kurosaki…

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la realización, Claro por eso se le hacían tan parecidos estos chicos eran iguales a Kurosaki Ichigo, por un momento creyó que ellos eran espías de "Ese" hombre pero si prestaba verdadera atención estos chicos podrían ser la clave que los llevara para con el desaparecido Shinigai sustituto…

Aunque seguía sin saber exactamente como se relacionaban con Kurosaki (o más bien no quería reconocerlo) lo iría descubriendo. Por ahora tenía cosas que atender y una junta de capitanes a la que asistir.

Toshiro: Es Hitsugaya para ti—se detuvo al tiempo que iba a decir _¨Kurosaki¨_ pero solo se meneo la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento y volvió a hablar— Nos retiramos.

Nisomi: Que le vaya bien Hitsugaya-san, Shiba-san, Abarai-kun—dijo mientras los tres hombres se iban alegando.

Will: Si nos vemos Mañana To-shi-ro!—deletreo solo para molestarlo todos (menos el cara de poker que tenía como hermano) lo miraron como si le hubieran surgido dos cabezas más.

Toshiro: ¡Es Hitsugaya!—Grito ya a la distancia. Enserio, el chico era Exasperante!

Mientras Ethan solo veía a Will con su ceja alzada, normalmente su Ototo no se comportaba así con las personas, él era respetuoso, la única excepción que así era si…

Con una sonrisita ladeada Ethan solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza, al parecer cupido estaba echando flechas.

Rukia: Bueno, primero los llevaremos a la clínica Kurosaki y luego con Urahara-san.

Ethan: Deacuerdo.

Will: Si muchas gracias!

Nozomi: Pero antes que nada, solo quiero decir algo que a todos seles olvido…¡Bienvenidos a Karakura!

::::::

:::

:

Continuara…

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*El aeropuerto internacional de Narita es el más grande de Japón y está en Tokio… creo no estoy muy segura.

*Ishida Nozomi: Es la hija de Uryuu y Orihime. La nombraron Nozomi porque significa "Esperanza" porque ellos nunca perdieron la esperanza de volver a ver a Ichigo.

*Kuchiki Rukia: Es la misma, solo que más decaída ya que se siente culpable de la desaparición de Ichigo, y no sabe si está enamorada o no de él.

*Shiba Kaien: Sé que debería estar muerto, pero Ethan ya dio más o menos una explicación del porqué sigue en la sociedad de almas, después lo aclarare mejor.

*Abarai Renji: Se volvió muy callado luego de que Ichigo desapareció y al igual que Rukia se siente culpable de ello.

*Hitsugaya Tōshirō: ¡Creció! Y que buen estirón dio porciento! Solo diré que tiene la apariencia de un adolecente, ustedes imagínenlo como quieran y es más alto que Will pero menos que Ethan.

*Entre Japon y New York hay 13 horas menos de diferencia.

Por cierto, tengo una idea para unos fic que se me ocurrieron mientras veía Cars 2 en la casa de mi primo a ver que dicen, creo que la tendré lista en unas semanas:

McQueen: Hijo De La Reina.

Resumen: Se han preguntado porque se Llama McQueen? Porque significa Hijo de La Reina? Porque Lightning antes era tan arrogante y Porque se mostraba han receloso de estar en Italia y porque se veía muy cansado allí? Yo tengo las respuestas; Les presento la historia de Alexander Delacour mejor conocido como Lightning McQueenuno uno de los mejores corredores de carros en el mundo, y porque odia tanto el Mediterráneo y sobretodo Italia, muy a pesar de que ahí viva cierto Italiano exasperarte. Esta es la historia de el primer hijo semidiós de Hera, la reina de los dioses.

Advertencias: Slash, Cars humanizado.

Parejas: FrancescoXMcQueen, Leve McQueenXSally, MateXHolly, Etc

Rozen Queen

Resumen: Durante la Grand Prix Mundial, Francesco y McQueen tienen una aventura de una noche que trae consecuencias que cambian la vida del joven rayito obligándolo a dejar la grand Prix (justo antes de terminar), las carreras y desaparecer de Radiador Springs, haciendo que la gente en todo el mundo se pregunte que paso con el Rayo McQueen, sobretodo Cierto Italiano que no a podido olvidarlo. 5 años más tarde en segunda Grand Prix Mundial aparece un corredor desconocido, padre soltero de una hermosa niña de cabellos color cobrizo y ojos azulados con toque almendra con un acento Francés e Italianos muy marcados de nombre… Arabella Francis (Bernoulli) McQueen que quiere que Francesco se case con su Babbo sea su nuevo "Padre"

" _Que esto quede muy claro Signore Francesco; Lo que Arabella quiere, Arabella lo obtiene Capisci?"_

" _De donde a sacado esta Bambina tuya el insultar a Francesco de esa manera, ¡Le ha robado a Francesco su frase favorita!"_

" _Mmm Yo más bien diría que es heredado de su otra parte de la familia, ¡Grazie! Francesco ¡Grazie!"_

Advertencias: Slash.

Parejas: FrancescoXMcQueen, Leve McQueenXSally, MateXHolly, Etc.

::::::

:::

:


	3. Arco 1- Orquídea Blanca…Luna Negra

**YOLO**

 **Por favor, Perdonad mis horrores ortográficos.**

 **Notas: No es tan largo como me gustaría pero Meh.**

* * *

.

.

.

Adelanto: Un nuevo personaje aparece (la princesita), Will es bipolar (nada nuevo), Ethan intenta no exasperarse (fracaso total) y una nube se vislumbra en la lejanía (con un sádico propósito). Conclusión: Kisuke no sabe cómo lidiar con un Kat-boy.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Arco 1- La Vida Diaria: Orquídea Blanca… Luna Negra**

* * *

 _ **Academia de Baile Joffrey…**_

 _ **434 Ave of the Americas, New York, NY 10011, Estados Unidos…,**_

 _ **Lunes 14 de septiembre del 2015, 9:45 A.M.**_

Con delicados y elegantes movimientos termino exitosamente la última parte de su presentación todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudirle, su maestra se acercó a ella diciéndole que no había visto tal interpretación más hermosa en todos sus años de enseñanza, Pero que aun le faltaba mucho para la Excelencia, con ello ya le aseguraba que tendría el papel principal como Odette en el "Lago de los cisnes"

Polaris Kurosaki Black* una chica de 12 años, de estatura baja y menuda, con piel pálida, muy blanca como la nieve y el cabello de un color negro profundo corto y rizado, con un mechón que caía por su frente corto y grueso. Tenía gruesas pestañas negras que enmarcaban sus bellos ojos color un poco extraño pero exuberante de una tonalidad azul profundo con motas de color violeta intenso y un aro de color plateado bordeando el iris.

Sus rasgos eran finos, elegantes y aristocráticos, con una elegancia y gracia al caminar que sorprendían a más de uno, actualmente estaba vestida con Maillot para Ballet de color negro y zapatillas de Ballet Plateadas, su cabello estaba amarrado en una pequeña y gruesa tranza que le llegaba a los hombros y tenía puesta una pequeña diadema de plata como una tiara de princesa, además de tener como único accesorio un dije de plata en forma de arco.

-Muchas gracias por su duro esfuerzo- dijo inclinándose en la entrada asía todas sus compañeras y maestra, quienes ya se habían acostumbrado a sus costumbres culturales y le despidieron con un: "Gracias por su consideración" y barios saludos de "Nos vemos mañana".

Polaris solo sonrió cálidamente y salió del salón, ahora llevaba puesto un abrigo polar color crema y pantalones negros con tenis. Estaba muy contenta, había logrado ganar el papel principal en la próxima obra que presentarían, volvió a obtener excelencia en su último examen y dentro de poco, por fin, conocería a su abuelo y tías…

Oh si, padre tendría un festín con esto, finalmente conocería a su suegro aunque realmente ya quería ver como reaccionaria Isshin Kurosaki en saber que el esposo de su hijo es el hermano gemelo menor de su esposa…

See definitivamente eso sería algo.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la salida, se sorprendió pues Happy no estaba ahí para recogerla, en su lugar la esperaba un chico de cabello negro con corte de pelo neo punk mohawk, su piel era blanca, con ojos de un color azul con marrón brillantes llenos de picardía en marcados por gruesas pestañas negras, una sonrisa ladeada que prometía problemas, sus rasgos aunque muy parecidos a los de este tipo Superman (lo que daba miedo ya que bien podría ser su gemelo o hijo) eran más elegantes y finos, tenía una contextura musculosa y era alto, vestía una camisa negra con el nombre de una banda que decía AC/DC, Una chaqueta de motociclista, Un Cinturón de cuero con púas con una chapa metálica en forma de cráneo, pantalón militar de bota ancha azul oscuro y unas botas militares de color negras.

Como accesorios tenía unos brazaletes de metal en las muñecas y guanteletes negros, un dije con forma de "C" rodeado por plantas, un arete en su oreja izquierda y un cartílago en su oreja derecha en forma de Dragón, Esperaba recargado en una motocicleta Suzuki GSX Hayabusa negra con detalles en color crema, tenía dos cascos en mano.

-Conner! Que gusto verte! pero que haces aquí? No se supone que estabas escondido en el campamento júpiter?

-Hola Ris, También me da gusto verte… En cuanto a lo otro… Ya han pasado 5 años desde que me fui de El equipo… honestamente dudo que siquiera sigan buscándome y si me equivoco… bueno, Steve ya me adopto y tengo la protección de S.H.I.E.L.D y mi madre, no? No podrán tocarme aunque lo intenten.

Polaris asintió y sonrió tristemente a su amigo y Cielo, Conner Rogers (antes Kent) El hijo favorito de una Diosa Olimpica Romana con el Hombre de Acero: Superman, Lastimosamente este nunca supo de este hecho, lo que ocasionó que en una serie de eventos desafortunados Superman rechazara a su propio hijo, destrozando al joven cielo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Hace 5 años Conner había llegado al campamento Mestizo, muy lejos de su hogar en nueva roma, al parecer Superman había dicho algo de más hiriente y Conner había huido, después de todo en ese momento Conner había tenido la mentalidad de un niño de 11 años, fue ahí donde su cielo conoció a sus medios hermanos de parte griega y también a Ethan y Will quienes un día lo habían llevado a su casa y cuando se vieron por primera vez ella y Conner armonizaron sus llamas, convirtiéndose ella en la primera amiga y guardián de Conner.

Recordó divertida la estupefacta mirada de su Papá cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, Ichigo Kurosaki había esperado que su pequeña Luna Negra fuera quien heredara sus llamas tipo cielo, pero al parecer la voluntad de la madre: Krishna Black*, había sido mucho más fuerte y como ella resulto ser una Niebla. Con sonrisa cansada Ichigo solo negó con la cabeza y la felicito por encontrar un cielo tan rápidamente, y a Conner le pidió que cuidara correctamente de su bebe.

Dando gracias a Conner, tomo el casco que le estaba ofreciendo y se sentó en la parte trasera de la moto aferrándose a la cintura de este, iban directamente a la Torre Stark donde su madrina Natasha la esperaba para su entrenamiento como futura agente de S.H.I.E.D.

Oh Querido, lo que le había costado hacer que su papá aceptara que fuera agente de Shield fue horrible… ahora que lo pensaba fue casi peor que cuando el Tío Sirius le había pedido a su padre, de parte del Tio Coyote que ella fuera la nueva heredera de la Familia Black, todo termino con su padre alegando algo acerca de la Locura, sangre puras, Slytherin y demás…

Polaris sonrió, mientras sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión, queriendo conocer, finalmente a su familia paterna, de parte de su Madre solo tenía al Primo Harry y a los Tíos Sirius y Coyote (o Regulus, como es su verdadero nombre. Aun así el prefería Coyote) quienes además de tener poco tiempo para estar con ella la mayor parte del tiempo solo se veían para las clases que tenía para convertir se en una digna jefa de Familia Sangre Pura…

Solo esperaba que sus hermanos mayores no metieran la pata… o que su suerte actuara ya que siendo hijos de Ichigo Kurosaki y de…. Sus Madres/padres Piadosos era más que obvio que su suerte, O falta de esta, haría acto de presencia.

* * *

_...Unas horas antes…_

* * *

 _ **Ciudad de Karakura, Japón.**_

 _ **Lunes 14 de septiembre del 2015, 6: 45 P.M…**_

Había sido un día… Interesante en la humilde opinión de Will.

Después de haber salido de la escuela Por X razón (cofcofHowolls/MonstruosCofCof) se habían terminado separando por unas horas hasta que se habían reunido nuevamente por pura casualidad en el centro comercial de Karakura, donde los Chicos comían tranquilamente helado, mientras la Chicas llegaban corriendo agitadas a su lado, completamente agotadas.

—Yo—saludo Will alzando la mano, mientras Ethan simplemente asintió en reconocimiento y seguía comiendo su banana split.

—Lo…senti…mos—dijo Nozomi entrecortadamente por la carrera—no… los… había…mos…en…con… trado.—termino mientras se sentaba frente a ellos.

—Lamento que hayas perdido tu cita médica—dijo Rukia después de haberse recuperado, sentándose frente a Will quien parecía un niño en Halloween.

— Nah, déjalo de todos modos odio los chequeos médicos.—desestimo Will el comentario con un ademan de manos.

—Una Completa ironía teniendo en cuenta que quieres ser médico… igual que Papá.—comento Ethan impasiblemente, Rukia no pudo evitar pensar en que ese chico era casi tan serio como su Ni-sama, claro si no fuera por el comentario que acababa de lanzar.

— Que puedo decir hermano—se encoje de hombros—Soy uno de los pocos bendecidos por Lady Azar, mi vida completa es una Ironía.—Termino con una sonrisa astuta, como la de un Zorro, de nueva cuenta Rukia no pudo evitar pensar que le recordaba vagamente a alguien.

—A que se refieren?—Pregunto intrigada Nozomi, Lady Azar? Quien seria?

\- No sabes quién es Lady Azar?—pregunto Will alzando la ceja, muchas chicas a su alrededor se sonrojaron.

-No tenemos conocimiento de ella.—contesto Rukia poniendo cara de Poker Face. -_-

-Eso se debe a que muy pocos saben sobre ella, hermano, deberías recordar que nuestra religión y cultura son distintas a las de aquí… tal como nos pasó con Yugi-san, o Hiccup-san no tienen las mismas costumbres o conocimiento que nosotros, por no mencionar que es algo que solo la Familia sabe.

\- Ehhh Ah! Tienes razón! Se me había olvidado! Jejeje—Will llevo su mano izquierda detrás de su nuca y comenzó a reír nerviosamente

-Baka-Ototo…- murmuro Ethan mientras seguía comiendo e ignorando a todos.

-No entiendo…- Dejo salir frustrada Nozimi.

-Veras Nozomi-san—dijo Will tomando la palabra—Mi hermano… Bueno Mi familia pertenece a una religión Politeísta, ósea que adora a distintos dioses, como ustedes o las viejas costumbres Japonesas. Pero en lugar de ser solo eso, Costumbres, Los tenemos más presentes en nuestra vida de lo normal. Nosotros adoramos a los dioses Grecorromanos, y tenemos amigos como Yugi-san que adoran a los dioses Egipcios o como Hiccup-san que adoran a los Dioses Nórdicos. En este caso que hablamos de Lady Azar, ella es una diosa muy poderosa La Señora de las casualidades, interferencias e ironías. Hermana mayor de Ladys Cloto, Láquesis y Átropos; Las señoras Moiras, Parcas o…

-Destinos… Quienes permiten el nacimiento, presencian la vida y juzgan el camino de todas las personas.

-Exacto, pero al ser alguien bendecido por Lady Azar…

-Revoca el poder de los Destinos…

-En otras Palabras…

-Pueden decidir el rumbo de su vida, sin ninguna interferencia divina.

-Lo cual es deprimente—dice Will mientras una nube negra lo envuelve.

\- Porque lo dice Will-san? No debería ser feliz por eso?—Pregunto extrañada.

\- No.

-Pero porque?-Nozomi ladea la cabeza

-Porque el Idiota sabe que no puede culpar a nadie de lo malo que pueda pasar en su vida, y toda la responsabilidad caería en el.—respondió Ethan con una sonrisita presumida, Will seguía rodeando el aura depresiva y a Rukia y Nozomi les caían gotitas estilo anime por la nuca.

-Oook—contesto Nozomi alargando la palabra.

-Y…. ahora que quieren hacer?—pregunto Rukia insegura.

Ethan y Will compartieron una larga mirada, de alguna manera las chicas sabían que estaban teniendo una discusión silenciosa y que no debían interferir, después de un rato will hablo.

-Vayamos… Vayamos a Urahara Shoten, aún tenemos cosas que aclarar.

\- Por no hablar… Tenemos que ir a ver al abuelo, tal vez podamos verlo por allá—Ethan dijo mientras se encogió de hombros—quien sabe las posibilidades son infinitas.—ente esto dicho Nozomi y Rukia se miraron entre ellas.

\- …Em… Abuelo?-Pregunto Nozomi insegura

-Oh cierto—exclamo Will totalmente extasiado- y también las tías… Sera tan emocionante. Tantantatan Tantatatatatan

-…. -Ethan lo miro un segundo con su mejor cara en blanco antes de suspirar y decir-Hermano que mala imitación de battlefront star wars haces…

-¡Pero si era la marcha fúnebre!

-….-Ethan nuevamente se quedó sin palabras- Lo que lo hace aun peor! Ese ni siquiera es el ritmo!

-Ni-san eres tan malo—dice Will sollozando

-Mmm—Ethan siguió comiendo lo último de su Banana Split, limpiándose con la servilleta arruga el en base y lo hace bolita aventándola al aire y realizando un perfecto tiro de tres con el bote de basura que estaba a casi Seis metros de distancia, las personas alrededor exclaman "Woa" y aplauden, Rukia y Nizomi solo pueden verlo con la boca ligeramente abierta.—Vamos…

-Ehhh!? Espera aun no termino! Mou! Hermano eres tan cruel!—Grito Will con cascaditas en los ojos mientras las otras dos solo les veían con una gotita de sudor estilo anime cayendo por la nuca…

-Hey! Ustedes! Nos guían o no?- Ethan alzo la ceja, las otras o tuvieron más remedio que seguirles e indicarles el camino.

* * *

LO_OLO_OLO_OLO_OLO_OL

* * *

 ** _Aeropuerto de Lisboa_**

 ** _Alameda das comunidades Portuguesas, 1700-111 Lisboa Portugal. ¿? De septiembre del 2015, 1:00 PM._**

Estaba de mal humor.

La estúpida tormenta que al parecer se daba "Casualmente" por todo el recorrido a Japón los hiso tener que detenerse en Portugal...

Estaba seguro de que el gran Z tenia mucho que ver con esto.

Enfurruñado y mascullando maldiciones camino por las calles directo a su hotel. La repentina tormenta eléctrica había hecho cancelar todos los vuelos. Genial! Solo su suerte.

Pero cuando sintió unos brazos conocidos rodearle la cintura y como unos carnosos labios le besaron el cuello se olvido de todo.

-Vamos mi Sol Negro—le susurraron en el oído de manera sensual—vamos a disfrutar de nuestra estadía en Portugal de la manera más placentera posible.

El solo se derritió.

* * *

LO_OLO_OLO_OLO_OLO_OL

* * *

 ** _Torre Stark_**

 ** _Manhattan, Nueva York. ¿? De septiembre del 2015._ ** (/dejare de poner esto es muy difícil calcular las horas si me muevo constantemente de lugar/)

Tony sintió (repentinamente) un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo y rezo a todos los dioses porque no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

No creía poder sobrevivir a ser el niñero de otro niño Kurosaki (si ni siquiera podía con sus propios hijos) Solo esperaba que los chicos estuvieran bien.

* * *

LO_OLO_OLO_OLO_OLO_OL

* * *

Will estornudo.

Algo le decía que tendría un nuevo hermanito pronto.

Ethan por otra parte solo se encogió de hombros. Oh bueno quien era el para opinar.

Mientras caminaban y hablaban con las chicas notaron a un hombre joven de cabellos alborotados y un tatuaje en forma de lagrima bajo el ojo. Se detuvieron.

El hombre les sonrió y les saludo con la mano. Ellos hicieron una leve reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Yo! Ethan, Will se ven bien.

-Salve Sr. Skull—dijo Ethan.

-Salve Sr. Skull, Es bueno verle después de tanto tiempo. No sabia que estaba en Japón- Dijo Will, frente a las Chicas que no tenían ni idea de que estaba pasando. En eso el hombre hace un movimiento con sus manos y las chicas pierden el brillo en sus ojos y se quedan paradas como estatuas, todo a su alrededor se detiene. Los Chicos son imperturbables. Y solo miran con ojos curiosos al hombre.

-Si bueno. Le estoy haciendo un favor a mi cielo.-Se encoje de hombros, los chicos abrieron los ojos.

-Tsu-kun esta aquí?- pregunto Will interesado.

-Algo así, esta en Nanimori. Su padre es difícil de localizar, pero seguro lo logra. Lo malo es que no puedo ayudarlo. Su madre me pidió que lo protegiera, Japón es uno de los Países que están fuera de la jurisdicción del Olimpo... o de Otro Partenón.

-Según tengo entendido Japón es neutral ya que casi todos sus "Kamis" son más bien espíritus benignos y no tienen en realidad muchos verdaderos dioses. Y los que si lo son prefieren estar dormidos... Los únicos que conozco fuera de Amateratsu-sama y sus hermanos son a Kawahira- sama y a usted... y ustedes ni siquiera son Japoneses - Ethan frunció el ceño

-Si, como tal es mas propenso al ataque de monstruos y Howolls, lo bueno es que Monstruos son pocos y de los Howolls se encargan los Shinigamis.

-Hablando de Shinigamis, tengo entendido que es usted el nuevo rey espiritual?- Pregunto Will curioso

-No, bueno en realidad aun no. Hades creo la Sociedad de almas, Hueco mundo, y la dimensión del Rey como un anexo del Inframundo y el infierno. Kawahira es quien los administra a través del Trinesett pero ninguno se quiere hacerse realmente cargo de ellos. Cuando me convertí en un dios legitimo me propusieron ser la figura decorativa ya que no hay nadie en el palacio del rey espiritual y todos creen que esta dormido o algo. Todavía no me decido además creo que su Papá se lo merece más que yo—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya veo.- Ethan tenía una expresión pensativa en el rostro, entonces Skull vuelve a tomar la palabra.

-Por cierto, su Padre se esta haciendo cargo de su Papá, así que tienen por lo menos un mes hasta que Ichigo se de cuenta de que Apolo lo esta distrayendo. Su Padre me pidió que durante ese tiempo les ayudara en lo que pudiera...- termino, no muy seguro de como terminar sin parecer sospechoso.

-… Que estas planeando?- Ethan entrecerró los ojos

-Eh? Porque preguntas?

-Tu no haces favores porque si—Esta vez fue Will quien dijo lo que pensaba su hermano.

-Quien sabe?- se encoje de hombros.- Talvez solo estoy aburrido.

-Hare como que te creo.- El sarcasmo en la voz de Ethan era palpable, Will oculto una risita mientras Skull rodaba los ojos fastidiado.

-Lo que sea... Por cierto les han enviado a una misión

-Ah! Ya salió el peine—dijo Will y Skull y Ethan le voltean a ver—Que?

-Ototo, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te juntes demasiado con los semidioses Mexicanos?

-… No tienes derecho de juzgarme! Tú te juntas demasiado con los Japoneses!

-Al menos ellos no están tan locos.

-Chicos, Chico—Calmo Skull que veía divertido el argumento—por favor, no tengo mucha energía, detener el flujo del tiempo en un area determinada sin ser el dios del tiempo o nuestro querido Charles Xavier, es muy pesado ¿Saben?

-Cierto, lo lamentamos Skull Sama—se disculpó Ethan para posteriormente preguntar curioso—Cual es nuestra misión?

La macabra Sonrisa en el rostro de Skull solo les hizo retroceder horrorizados.

* * *

LO_OLO_OLO_OLO_OLO_OL

* * *

Urahara Kisuke no estaba teniendo un buen día.

El infierno, no tenía un buen dia desde hace mucho tiempo, pero este era aún peor.

Lo único medianamente bueno que había pasado en los últimos 19 años fue la, aparentemente, milagrosa reaparición del "Difunto" Shiba Kaien.

Obviamente muchos no creía que fuera el en un principio, pero los exámenes que Kisuke y Mayuri realizaron no mentían. Él era Shiba Kaien en persona.

Cuando se le intento preguntar al respecto él decía que no recordaba mucho solo... Solo recordaba una multitud de almas que intentaban pasar por una puerta hacia lo que denominó como "La Luz" lo último que supo es que termino vagando por el mismo lugar en el que murió.

Al poco tiempo recobro otros recuerdos, entre ellos un grupo de adolescentes liderados por un joven de cabellos negros con ojos verde mar, un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos naranjas que parecían ser las cálidas llamas de una chimenea y un chico de cabellos rubios con ojos entre verde esmeralda y gris tormentoso y una cosa entre humano y ¿Burro? Otro recuerdo tenía que ver con un (según sus palabras) clon suyo pero con cabellos naranjas y ojos plata liquida acompañado de dos jóvenes muy parecidos al clon uno con cabellos negros y un rubio fresa.

Cuando Kaien había descrito a su clon muchos pensaron que probablemente (probablemente) se tratase de Ichigo, pero si eso hubiera sido cierto hubiese sido solo la confirmacion de uno de sus más grandes temores...

Que Ichigo probablemente estuviera muerto.

Pero eso no tenía mucho sentido, según Kaien, porque según él se veían demasiado vivos como para que fuese así... además de que no le podían ver.

Eso dejando de lado que no eran los mismos ojos fue lo único que les hacía pensar que Ichigo estuviera bien y feliz. Si los niños parecidos a él eran una indicación, por supuesto.

Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

Hace unos tres meses se habían detectado un fuerte incremento de Hollows en Karakura, luego la inesperada llegada de Coyote Starrk a su tienda alegando venir en paz y, muy para su vergüenza, venir a buscar ayuda pues al parecer alguien estaba invadiendo las noches y capturado a la actual reina (Tier Harribel, cuando se le pregunto a Starrk porque no era el quien lideraba Hueco mundo este había contestado que era demasiado flojo como para hacerlo) desde entonces se habían enterado de la terrible noticia de que un nuevo enemigo se estaba alzando en las sombras.

(Claro todos ignoraron deliberadamente el hecho de Starrk coqueteando con Ukitake y Kyoraku y su abrupta desaparición luego de una llamada telefónica, que de nuevo desataban preguntas acerca del cómo diablos consiguió un teléfono celular marca Stark, solo para que este se alzara de hombros y respondiera que su Primo era un fastidio igual que sus sobrinos, lo que sea que eso significara)

Y ahora, Lo realmente Preocupante fue el hecho de que tres firmas de Reiatsu increíblemente poderosas se paseaban libremente por la ciudad y no podían encontrarlas. Dos de estas habían llegado desde temprano en la mañana y la tercera había aparecido de la nada hace unos segundos.

Y después la inesperada llegada del capitán Hitsugaya, el teniente Abarai y el teniente Shiba (quien había sido impuesto a esta misión para ayudarle a volverse a adaptar a todo este asunto) para informarle que habían llegado dos nuevos alumnos a su clase y que, al parecer, ellos eran los estas fuertes fuentes de reiatsu. Unos tales Ethan y Will (sin apellido lo cual era sospechoso) y que si los retratos hablados por Starrk eran correctos podrían estar emparentados con quien quería declararles la guerra.

Lo extraño de todo era que estos, al parecer, eran inconscientes de su poder. Pero lo que les hacía sospechosos era que de alguna u otra forma estaban intentando ponerse en contacto con el e Isshin.

Que curioso.

Suspiro pesadamente y dejo de lado su te frio, había estado esperando, en vano, a los supuestos chicos nuevos que estaban siendo custodiados por Rukia-san y Nozomi-chan.

-…

Cuanto más lo pensaba más estúpido se le hizo la idea de dejarlas solas con esos chicos si es que en verdad eran una amenaza, pero ¡Hey! Juzguen al capitán Hitsugaya, el tubo la culpa.

Se levanto con la total intención de ir directo a la cocina por más te (caliente) y unos dulces (nadie puede culparlo) para calmar su estrés y entonces, como queriéndose burlar de él, la voz de Kuchiki-Chan se escuchó por la estancia.

-Urahara-san! Tenemos visitas!

Evitando mostrar su irritación Kisuke puso su mejor sonrisa (mueca misteriosa) y fue a saludar a los recién llegados, lo último que espero nada más abrir la boca fue ser abordado por un borrón rubio fresa/zanahoria que tal pareciera quería asfixiarlo.

-¡TÍO!- prácticamente ronroneo el mocoso, mientras el más alto solo negaba con la cabeza pero con una expresión de "No sé porque me sorprende" y la mirada atónita de las chicas.

Si, este día fue sin duda... Algo.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

.

* * *

Omake: El sufrimiento de Kaien.

* * *

Shiba Kaien no estaba teniendo un buen día.

Sus recuerdos son difusos, solo recuerda haberle dicho algo a Rukia... y algo muy frio en su pecho... y la lluvia, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba rodeado de puros espíritus, no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí pero sabe que fue mucho y muy largo (y aburrido). Había visto como algunos de los condenados (los que estaban mucho tiempo ahí) junto con uno y otro de los afortunados (los que pasaban rápido, que curiosamente eran en su mayoría adolescentes) caminaban hacia una extraña puerta de la cual no regresaban. A él le había entrado la curiosidad, así que no dudo en seguir al siguiente grupo.

Nunca espero encontrarse en medio del claro donde Rukia le había matado, completamente vivo...

Bueno tan vivo como uno puede estar en la sociedad de Almas.

De ahí en más todo se fue a la mierda.

Con hambre, débil y perdido Kaien no sabía de que manera iba a sobrevivir. Genial, revive solo para morir de hambre poco después. Oh la ironía.

(En algún lugar del Universo Azar se alza de hombros, ella no lo había planeado así, pero todavía funcionaria)

Entonces... Se desmayo.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Cuando despertó Kaien no sabía dónde estaba.

No era ningún lugar cálido, ni reconfortante. Tampoco estaba iluminado (de echo estaba en sombras, todo estaba oscuro) En su lugar se encontraba... ¿Atado?

El pánico le invadió y no pudo evitar el grito (Masculino, por favor) que dio al sentir algo viscoso y sospechosamente parecido a un tentáculo recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Del otro lado del vidrio.

Kisuke miraba un poco perturbado como Mayuri realizaba los exámenes físicos y de reconocimiento de Reiatsu en el zombi (como amablemente le denomino) de Shiba Kaien. Aun así se prometió con toda la fuerza en su ser que no voltearía a ver la cara de pervertida que, sabia, tenía Yoruichi. También decidió ignorar a Nemu que estaba tan imperturbable como siempre... O eso creería de no ser por el fino hilito de sangre que bajaba por su nariz y la cámara que tenía en mano.

Pobre, Pobre Chico.

Estaba mejor cuando sin ellos.

.

.

.

* * *

Omake 2: Lobos, Burros, Leones y... ¿Jarvis?*

* * *

Esto había sido un accidente.

No, en verdad. No me veas así, nada de esto fue planeado.

(En algún lugar del universo-la oficina de Galactus, apunto de poner un bote de pintura amarillo pollito en la puerta- Azar esta tan desconcertada como los otros, esto ciertamente no estaba en sus planes)

Tres Stark (no por sangre) se quedaron viéndose intensamente los unos a los otros...

-Asique—comenzó el único humano en la habitación- ¿Cómo estamos relacionados? De nuevo...

-No fue plan mío—dijo el hombre (¿Revivido?) de ojos grises alzándose de hombros—Yo solo me desperté y ese fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente, solo asumí que me llamaba así... ¿Cómo iba a saber que mi nombre era Regulus Black*?

-Pero tienes rasgos Stark-señalo lentamente la única mujer—Nuestro mayor parecido radica en los rasgos faciales y el gran intelecto, pero por sobre todo nuestra lealtad a los que consideramos familia. De sangre o no, Humano o no eso no cambia el hecho de que todos aquí somo somos Stark...

-…- Tony se le queda mirando hasta que dice casi encogiéndose sobre si mismo—Pero eres una diosa.

-¿Y? Mi apariencia y la identidad que tome entre los mortales me marca como una Stark, hija ilegítima de Howard.

-Si—coincide Regulus/Coyote, lo que sea.- y a mí como Primo de Howard... Lo cual me hace su tío.

-Eres más joven que yo—bufa Tony—cierto Jarvis?

-Eso no es del todo cierto Señor-contesta el IA- Según los registros El Señor Coyote Stark es 40 años menor que su padre y casi 10 mayor que usted, ya que su padre lo tuvo cuando cumplió los 50 años. En cambio la Señorita Nanally nació poco antes de usted, el mismo año. Por lo que ambos en teoría son mayores que usted señor.

Tony adopta una expresión de puro horror mientras Coyote y Nanally contienen sus risitas, Tony entrecierra los ojos y murmura un "Traidor" a lo que Jarvis contesta.

-Encantado siempre de servirle Señor.

Esta vez ninguno oculta sus carcajadas.

.

.

.

* * *

Omake 3: Gustos y categorías.

* * *

Ethan y Will se quedaron un rato pensando mientras comían sus helados.

-Me gusta—desidia el rubio fresa/zanahoria, su hermano mayor solo levanto una ceja interrogante—Toshiro me refiero.

-No me sorprende—bufa el pelinegro—a ti siempre te han gustado los sombríos... como Di Angelo.

-No me lo recuerdes—se deprime brevemente antes de recuperarse milagrosamente—en todo caso a ti te gustan los introvertidos como Percy...

-Percy no entra en esa categoría—corrige demasiado rápido- Mas bien... como misterioso.

-...Buen punto. Aun así me agradan los independientes y fuertes...distantes... callados.

\- habladores, calidos, un poco dependientes y extremadamente tiernos...

En ese momento ambos se tensa y se voltean a ver mientras se estudian intensamente con la mirada... _"No está mal"_ ambos piensan, luego retiran sus miradas cuando se dan cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo... Describiendo las cualidades que querían en una pareja (que eran exactamente las mismas que tenía su hermano)

-De todos modos—tose un poco Will—también me gusta que tenga una cara bonita.

-Cierto Will, lo de bonita cara nadie te lo discute, porque Toshiro está para comérselo… Pero yo personalmente prefiero a los Geniecitos—le guiña el ojo a su hermano quien lo había mirado feo

-Pero Toshiro es un genio

-Sabes a lo que me refiero… Hombres como… no se… Aizen… Kisuke… Kyoraku… Ukitake, Incluso talvez Padre.

-Eww que asco, no lo vuelvas a mencionar.

-No es mi culpa que este bueno.

-¡Es nuestro Padre!

-Tuyo dirás, mi padre es Ichigo.

-Pero, Pero, Pero...

-Pero nada, reconoce que tu Padre es sexi y punto.

-… Tus gustos son retorcidos hermano.

-No me digas que los tuyos no lo son?

-No me critiques categorizador de mierda.

.

.

.

* * *

Omake 4: 10000 dólares más rico.

* * *

(Tony e Ichigo están en las Vegas, antes del nacimiento de Ethan e Ichigo está un poco borracho)

Alzando los brazos en señal de triunfo Ichigo se lanza a abrazar a un Tony completamente desprevenido.

-Gracias a ti seré 10000 dólares más rico!- Casi chilla, Tony parpadea como un búho todavía sorprendido porque Ichigo había apostado al número que él le había dicho, con los últimos centavos que tenía en la bolsa.

-eh? Tanto confías en mí?-Pregunto desconcertado

-Viejo confiaría en ti hasta con una venda atada en los ojos, de espaldas contra un peñasco y contigo apuntándome con un arma a la cabeza.

Tony sonríe y casi le dan ganas de llorar.

Es la primera vez que alguien le ha demostrado tanta confianza.

.

.

.

* * *

Aclaraciones

* * *

*Polaris Kurosaki: La hija menor de Ichigo, la tubo con su única esposa que resultaba ser la reencarnación de Hisana Kuchiki; Krishna Black, hermana menor de Sirius y Regulus Black (lo se soy loca XD) y si, Byakura es una Bruja, heredera de la antigua casa Black, sangre Pura y legado de Artemisa, y Hades.

*Krishna Walburga Black: hermana menor de Sirius y Regulus Black por casi 3 años (nació 2 años después de Regulus quien era 3 años menor que Sirius) nació en 1964 ósea que era 13 años mayor que Ichigo, cuando se conocieron Ichigo tenía 22, Ethan 3 y Will 2, Y Krishna tenía 35 años, un año después se casaron y tuvieron a Polaris. murió unos años después, en un ataque protegiendo a sus hijastros de los monstruos, fue en ese momento en que Ichigo decidió decirles la verdad de su ascendencia y llevarlos al campamento mestizo para protegerlos.

*Regulus Black/Coyote Starrk: Estoy leyendo un fic en ingles en AO3 (también se encuentra en Fanfiction) llamado "Oh Lazarus, how did your debts get paid" que me encanta. Trata básicamente de como Coyote Starrk es en realidad Regulus Black después de su muerte. Pasen a leerla, esta bonísima es de una de mis escritoras favoritas en Ingles se llama "black. " se las recomiendo.

*Omake- Lobos, Burros, Leones y ¿Jarvis?: Lobos es una obvia referencia a Coyote Starrk o Regulus Lo que sea, Burros referencia a Nanally o Hestia (su animal sagrado es el burro), león referencia a Tony (no sé porque me lo recuerda) y bueno... Jarvis siempre será Jarvis.

¿Por qué cuatro Omakes? Me sentía mal de darles un capitulo tan corto.

En cuanto a futuras parejas para los hermanos Kurosaki...

Parejas para Ethan:

Shiba Kaien

Urahara Kisuke

¿? (se aceptan sugerencias)

Parejas para Will:

Hitsugaya Toshiro

Kuchiky Byakuya

¿? (se aceptan sugerencias)

Parejas para Coyote/Regulus? (se volverá un personaje recurrente de ahora en más)

Kyoraku

Ukitake

¿? (se aceptan sugerencias)


End file.
